polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Austriaball
Republic of Austriaball |nativename = Republik Österreichkugel Republik Estareichboi Republika Avstrijažoga Republika Austrijalopta Osztrák Köztársaságlabda |founded = 1918 - Present 1955 |onlypredecessor = Allied Occupied Austriaball |predicon = Austria |ended = Present |image = Osstereich.png |caption = Tell me, good one, what do you see in this picture? |government = (1919–1934) Republic (1934–1938) Federal State (1955–Present) Republic |personality = Doctor, Likes to solve difficult situations. So not into Nazi.. |language = German * Austrian dialects Slovenian * Carinthian Slovenian * Styrian Slovenian Croatian * Burgenland Croatian Hungarian |type = Germanic |capital = Viennaball |affiliation = EUball Nazi Germanyball(1938-1945) Allies(1945-1955) |religion = Christianity Atheism Islam |friends = Big Bruder Best Friend Czechiaball Bavariaball Slavic friend Fusion with Hungaryball Liechtensteinball EUball Switzerlandball Slovakiaball Sloveniaball Polandball (mostly) Son Slovenian son |enemies = REMOVE BLOOD UND IRON! Assassin Clay theif Kebab Flag Stealer Another Flag Stealer Name Stealer Polandball (sometimes) Christmas tree flag stealer 3 |likes = Being Anschlussed, picking on Poland with his Big Brother, Drinking beer, Mozart, Conchita Wurst, Terminator, Arnold Schwarzenegger and Zaha Hadid, schnitzel & beer, annoying countries like Serbiaball with this song, folk music, marches, |hates = Being called Australiaball or Latviaball |predecessor = Allied Occupied Austriaball Republic of German Austriaball Austria Hungaryball Austrian Empireball Lajtabánságball |intospace = Ja. Also jumped from there. |bork = Wörgl Wörgl Freud Freud Get to da choppa, Get to da choppa!!! |food = PEZ, Kaiserschmarrn, Wiener Schnitzel, Sachertorte, Red Bull, Polenta, Kaspressknödel, beer, Kasnudeln, Sterz |status = Alive, recently elected a new president which actually does support the EU (Europa of doomed? NO!) |notes = of Doctor and Musician |reality = Republic of Austria }} Austria}} Austriaball (German: Österreichkugel), officially the Republic of Austriaball (German: Republik Österreichkugel) is a federal republic and a landlocked countryball of over 8.7 million people in Central Europe. He is neighbored by the Czech Republicball and Germanyball to the north, Hungaryball and Slovakiaball to the east, Sloveniaball and Italyball to the south, and Switzerlandball and Liechtensteinball to the west. The territory of Austria covers 83,879 square kilometres (32,386 sq mi). Austria's terrain is highly mountainous, lying within the Alps; only 32% of his land is below 500 metres (1,640 ft), and its highest point is 3,798 metres (12,461 ft). Austria is known for having a similar name with Australia, because of this, other countryballs often get confused. Austria is the brother of Germanyball. He appears in a fair number of comics, especially when dealing with Europe or comics dealing with psychology due to the fact that Austria was the homeland of Sigmund Freud. In the latter, he is known as Dr. Österreich. While he mostly specializes in conducting human psychological experiments or counseling other countryballs, he is a very multipurpose character, being able to fill the role of any medicinal or educational position. In conclusion, he can into very good and smart doctor. History Settled in ancient times, the Central European land that is now Austria was occupied in pre-Roman times by various Celtic tribes. After the fall of the Roman Empire the area was invaded by Bavarians, Slavs and Avars. Charlemagne conquered the area in AD 788, encouraged colonisation and introduced Christianity. 'Early Establishment (1156-1804)' Austria was born as the son of Holy Roman Empireball (Or HRE) in 1156. Austria at the time was known as Duchy of Austriaball. Austriaball loved to pillage and go to war in the name of Holy Roman Empireball. Upon constantly anschlussing into other neighbors he was defeated by the ancestors of his Best Friend, Hungaryball. After such he suffered from multiple personalities after arguing with Holy Roman Empireball. He soon became the Archduchy of Austriaball. After being a Vassal he later changed clothes and became Habsburg Monarchyball in 1804. 'Habsburg Monarchy (1804-1867)' Austria under more symptoms of Multiple Personality Disorder renamed himself to Austrian Empireball. (Officially Kaisertum Österreichkugel) Because he kept anschlussing and enslaving many ethnic lands and cultures Austria constantly was fighting himself. Under Austrian Empireball there were many of these different ethnicities were Bohemian, Slovakian, Italian, Slovenian, Croatian, Bosnian, Hungarian, Polish, Serbian, and Romanians. Austriaball was a ladies man at the time, having sexy times into others. Austriaball was once busted in a affair with Mexican Empireball, and UKball. (No one into care about Mexicoball..) Austriaball eventually became best friends with Kingdom of Hungaryball. Soon Austriaball and Kingdom of Hungaryball fusioned into the Austrian-Hungarian Empireball. After the signing of the Austro-Hungarian Compromise of 1867. Austria-Hungaryball (1867-1918) Austria-Hungary was fusioned in 1867 after the treaty was signed. What was unique about the Empire was that he was blind. He held two different voices and languages, Austrian and Hungarian. Austria-Hungary continued to pillage and anschluss into your local ethnicities. He became friends with German Empireball, Ottoman Empireball (Still dirty Kebab..) ,and the Kingdom of Bulgariaball. He was also frenemies with Kingdom of Italyball. (YUO SCHEIßE! STUPID TRAITOR!!) Soon the friends (Minus the Scheisse Italy) formed the Mittelmächte. Or, the Central Powers. 'World War II' Austriaball was anschlussed into the Third Reich and had to live with Nazi Germanyball. The Aryanisation of the wealth of Jewish Austrians started immediately in mid-March with a so-called "wild" (i.e. extra-legal) phase, but soon was structured legally and bureaucratically to strip Jewish citizens of any assets they possessed. Nazi Germanyball nicknamed Austriaball "Ostmarkball" until 1942 when he changed his mind and renamed him "Alpen-Donau-Reichsgaueball". Austriaball became neutral in year 1945 but Austriaball was spilt into 4 zones of occuption until 1955. Austriaball remains neutral to this day. VE VANT TO BE LEIK SCHWEIZ OR MOLDAU! Flag Colors Main Colors Relationships Freind (Friends) * Austria-Hungaryball- Fusion with Hungaryball (Fusion HA!) * Croatiaball - Other Slavic friend * EUball- I am a member of you * Germanyball- Big Bruder * Hungaryball - Ich only of fused with dich because dich you be same level with me. If du want we kann restore empire, ANSCHLUSS TSCHECH UND SLOWAKEI, DANN KICK SERBIA'S ASS. Ich mean be rich together. Can I join to the V4? * Liechtensteinball - Awwwwww... Ist cute little bruder... (I COULD JUST ANSCHLUSS YOU! but nein. Forgive mich, you ist just too cute.) * Sloveniaball - Slavic daughter in law who wants to be Germanisch * Switzerlandball- He's more of a bruder. He is of nurse and of speak Deutsche. Neitral (Frenemies) * Polandball - Just being neutral, Cause we split it with Kingdom of Prussiaball and Russian Empireball. But thanks for saving me in 1683 against Kebab invasion. HEHEHEHE AFTER YOU REPEL KEBAB, I ANSCHLUSS YOU!!! * Turkeyball- How dare you try to invade me! 1683 best day of my life! But as much dat ich hate to say it, yuo helped mich, und mein vater in WW1. Ve could remove Serbia, together but... DIESER SCHWEIN! Feind (Enemies) * Australiaball- WHY YUO STEALINGS OF NAME ICH AM HUNDRED JAHREN OLD AS DU ARE!!! Australia means south in Latin (Terra Australis) while Austria means east in German (ost) YOU'RE NOT EVEN SUPPOSED TO BE IN EUROVISION YOU'RE NOT IN EUROPE!!!!! * Italyball - GIB SOUTH TYROL BACK, THERE ARE MOSTLY LIVING AUSTRIANS!!! ALSO YUO ARE TRAITOR! F*cking clay thief! * Kingdom of Prussiaball- Worst Nightmare * Latviaball- STUPID FLAG STEALER!!! I WILL TERMINATE YUO!!! NO POTATOS FOR YUO DA HAHAHA!!!!!!!! * Lebanonball- Another Flag Stealer with a christmas tree on it * Serbiaball- How dare you kill ze Archduke I HATE YOU AFTER WW1!!! And now I'm friends with Albania! We wil terminate yuo! Famülie (Family) * Germaniaball - Grandfather * Holy Roman Empireball - Father * Kalmar Unionball - Uncle * Germanyball - Brother ** Franceball - Sister-in-law ** EUball - Nephew * Netherlandsball - Brother * Switzerlandball - Brother * Liechtensteinball - Son * UKball - Brother * Denmarkball - Cousin ** Faroe Islandsball - 2nd degree nephew ** Greenlandball - 2nd degree nephew * Finlandball - Cousin ** Estoniaball - Cousin-in-law * Icelandball - Cousin * Norwayball - Cousin ** Svalbardball - 2nd degree nephew * Swedenball - Cousin ** Thailandball - Cousin-in-law * Hungaryball - Step-brother * Sloveniaball - Daughter States Austria is divided into nine states, which he likes to call his Bundesländer, or, in Austrian German, Bundäsläinda. ''The states are divided into districts. Currently, there are 94 districts, 79 districts headed by district commissions and 15 statutory cities in Austria. List of the States * Burgenlandball - Austria's youngest and easternmost state. Don't call him Burgerland. * Carinthiaball - Slovenian potato lover. The southernmost state. He is not of Slovenian or Italian despite his trilingual townsigns. * Lower Austriaball - The northernmost state, even if his name says the opposite. * Salzburgball - The Bavarian state where Mozart was from. His wings are there because of Red Bull, not visitors from Chernobyl. * Styriaball - Home of Rumpti Bumpti The state half of Slovenia belonged to once. He loves pumpkins, hats and folk music. * Tyrolball - True folk music lover; he created Konis Hupen, Scheiwidei, his own patriotic song and many others and his skibus got entirely destroyed by Didier Cuche. * Upper Austriaball - He is more southern than Lower Austriaball, which proves his name wrong. He likes to play the harmonica and has got a village called Fucking. Also, Hitler was born there. * Viennaball - The capital and smallest state of Austria. Man bringe den Spritzwein. * Vorarlbergball - The westernmost Swiss Austrian state. He is the second smallest state and the only Alemannic German speaking one. * ''South Tyrolball - Not a state but soon but he's Austriaball's son living in Italyballs clay. Someday, he will join Austria when Italyball's not looking. Accomplishments * Explaining why Poland cannot into space as Dr. Österreich, (/r/polandball: "Doctor Austria's Polish Physics", October 22nd, 2014.) * Being the only country afraid of Jews who resorts to gassing them instead of giving into their demands * Neutrality on a level very close to that of Switzerland * Being the primary cause of Germany's madness * Being a complete failure as a doctor most of the time * Is in an Relationship with Germany since 1800 * Causing Nazi to happen * Being an inspiration for CSA's flag Gallery Artworks V6PwEea 7fEip18X5Ft-lkS7CNfTVq5efNZ3cgDQOhY.png|credit from estlandball 8SosV5qTfHuchfbHvQEFNOG-z7yvD pOx98H0OKTLho.png Austria.png YVm2Sub.png Austriaball I.png 1012847 684748408222544 736647099 n.jpg Polandball Map of Austria-Hungary, 1913.png WSsw0au.png Dr_Osterreich_Classroom.png B5ORjfe.png Austria-Hungríaball.png Habsburgball.png Austria-Hungaryball.png Archduchy of Austriaball.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png Austria-Hungary-Croatiaball.png B5ORjfe.png Austria-icon.png Austria hungary flagmap by fenn o manic-d4mbvem.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Polandball_squad.png File:Byz-Bierzeit.png Comics Dpvo68rcmp611.png|credit from balaur_bondoc 06y918q14m601.png Dr._Österreich.png Dr_Austria's_Polnisch_Physics.png Dr.Austria.png 8jL6f1Z.png 1yUy0Ii.png TDLNa52.png YmxC5DA.png PolandballExpress.png Natural Order Ruined.png 7WI9L4f.png 'exyQKTZ.png A_day_in_the_life_of_a_typical_Austrian.png D177Ahk.png YxL6dNH.png Austrich.png World War Börk Episode 1 The Begining.png Finland senpai.jpg Strong Points.jpg Dr_Osterreich_Lesson_1.png Dr_Osterreich_Lesson_2.png Dr_Osterreich_Lesson_3.png Dr_Osterreich_Lesson_4.png Dr_Osterreich_Lesson_5.png WhyDidAustria%26GermanyCrossTheRoad.png YemenvsAustria.png Reichtzeit.png AnFztIr.png Switzerlandball_sneezes_in_train.png 11124502 1482048045383855 3279428886546132087 n.jpg 5PdsVGS.png Reich and Roll.jpg 100YearssinceGreatWar.png Bavaria Mulls an End to Solidarity but a beginning to war.jpg XasLdmU.png Am question.png cCIE8Wg.png Laughs of the world.png NK Mobile Internet.png SDGi7dg32dh7q8.png Sudtirole.png njUKIYd.png Legal Cubic Methods.png countryballcomic-3.png MbDasej.png UK Dungeon.png 's2chH6I.png 640px-Peru - Libano - Austria - Canada.png Greenland_has_a_vacation.png 'rcRHrHv.png Reddit BobBobingston I feel like a brand new person.png Anonymous basement dads (Polandball).png Suprise anslush.png 1476095 557897950969021 1136201568 n.png Countriesthatborderthealps.png spsSWoK.png 10. Cheap Labour.png 14. Britain's Will.png Austria Hungary.png Bosnia17.png Show Your License.png 4zzwWQK.png 'zbBRze0.png Austrb.png ZYKGk6p.png 5cYBjPz.png 'm0CR404.png 'iLbrG85.png 5ZMsFNl.png ZYKGk6p.png 84wEmWH.png Yugoslav sob story.png 5cYBjPz.png 'uQHPzvJ.png TYCRAOn.png AustriaHungary.png Borders of Countries.png Reichbusters.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Retarded Korea.jpg Shark!!.png Super Weed Friends.png Speak in Swedish.png Human Rights for All.jpg Stalker.png France Syndrome.png Burgerland.png Insane Enemies.png The Real Scare.png Join What Club.png Mute Party.png Relationships.png Benham Rise Mine.png How To Blame.png Hipster Cascadia.png Not Even Euro.png Austrania_is_of_stonk.png es:Austriaballfr:Autricheballehr:Austrijaballpl:Austriaballru:Австрия es:Austriaball fr:Autricheballe hr:Austrijaball pl:Austriaball ru:Австрия Category:Europe Category:Catholic Category:Countryballs Category:Chocolate Category:Characters Category:Pro Visegrád Category:Neutral Category:Alps Category:Germanic Category:Vikings Category:Red White Category:Austriaball Category:Coffee Category:Anti-Nazi Category:Wine Category:Mountains Category:Landlocked Category:Central Europe Category:Beer Category:Baguette Removers Category:Olympic Host Category:Pork Lovers Category:Pro Israel Category:Euro removers Category:Conspiracy Category:Christian Category:Christian Lovers Category:Kebab Removers Category:Nazi Category:USA allies Category:Gypsy Remover Category:HREball Category:German Speaking Countryball Category:Rich Category:Anti-Catalonia Category:Pro Ukraine Category:Pro Kosovo Category:UNball Category:EUball Category:Pro Syrian Rebels Category:Republic Category:Atheist